


Hunter Sentences

by Blossomwitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomwitch/pseuds/Blossomwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of single sentence prompts exploring the relationship between Gon and Killua. Some are friendship and some are shounen ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 3/19/09. Those of you who read both fandoms will notice that this is the same set of prompts I used for my first YYH sentences. What can I say? I like this sort of ultra-short fic, and the prompts remain awesome. ^^)

#1 (Comfort): Killua feels helpless whenever Gon's eyes turn sad or doubting; he tries to be glib, tries to reason, to reassure, but he has never been taught how to comfort and he doesn't know how to put the spark back in his friend's eyes.  
  
#2 (Kiss): They learned how to do everything side by side, and so it wasn't surprising that one rainy afternoon found them locked in their room, exploring and practicing the basics of kissing.  
  
#3 (Soft): Killua's body was taut and wiry and scarred, with no hint of childhood in it; but his hair was soft like down, and whenever Killua became too serious Gon would start petting him like a housecat until Killua would bristle and throw him off, and the ensuing roughhousing would remind Killua to be young.  
  
#4 (Pain): Killua was inured to physical pain to the point that he barely felt it, and even more inured to emotional pain until he left the island; then, he met someone who woke emotion in him, the good and the bad kinds all rolled together, and though it was the rediscovery of joy it was also the rediscovery of pain.  
  
#5 (Potatoes): Being used to a very different diet, it took Killua a long time to get used to Gon's cooking; but as Gon was able to recreate the kind of simple food he'd grown up on, fish and potatoes fried in a pan and water to drink and apples for dessert, and Killua had never had to cook in his life but simply ordered to his room whatever he wanted, he eventually learned to accept Gon's way.  
  
#6 (Rain): At first, they run around in the rain a lot together, delighting in the fact that there's no one to tell them to go inside; but then Killua develops his Nen technique and becomes a human lightning rod, and though he claims it doesn't hurt Gon can't stand watching it, so they are forced indoors.  
  
#7 (Chocolate): Blackmail was a low and vile art which should never be practiced upon one's friends; this was always Killua's argument when Gon showed up with a particularly delectable piece of chocolate, just begging to be eaten, and a set of conditions under which he would surrender it.  
  
#8 (Happiness): Gon has many goals--to become a hunter, to help his friends, to beat Hisoka, to find his father--and he is more committed to each than the last, but Killua can find no path for himself and crosses time like crossing a brook by jumping from stone to stone, thinking _this will work for now, this will keep me happy for this week, I can accompany Gon this far, at least, until I figure something out, just this much farther_ , until someone points out to him that happiness itself is a goal, and staying with Gon can be the end as well as the means to it.  
  
#9 (Telephone): Sometimes when they are in a room with several people they will send each other messages commenting on the conversation or adding dirty subtexts to it, trying to make each other laugh or blush, pushing to see how long they can get away with it.    
  
#10 (Ears): Killua quickly lost his habit of muttering things under his breath when he learned how finely tuned Gon's ears were; then, years later, he picked the habit back up and Gon began to burst into laughter at inopportune moments, unable to explain himself afterwards.  
  
#11 (Name): An angry conversation with his father led to Killua shouting that he would discard the Zaoldycek name and never claim it again, never use it for his own; later, when the shouting had subsided, Gon cheerfully suggested that since Killua didn't have a family name anymore he could use Gon's, heckling Killua to say yes on the spot without once realizing how much the offer meant.  
  
#12 (Sensual): They had lived side by side for so long that every action and movement became unworthy of note, as comfortable and familiar as an old T-shirt worn to the shape of your body; the glimpses of skin and deliberately casual touches that drive most new lovers insane were passe to them, as though they had skipped the infatuation stage and gone straight from friendship to long-term partners.  
  
#13(Death): When it became clear that their partnership was permanent, each of them privately resolved that if there had to be killing, he would be the one to do it; for Killua was experienced in such matters and saw no need for Gon to ever bloody his hands, but Gon was equally determined that Killua would be reminded of his past as little as possible and never again forced to take a life.  
  
#14 (Sex): Gon assumed that Killua knew all about sex, simply because Killua knew all about all the things Gon didn't, and seemed to make a lot of jokes Gon didn't understand but made other people turn beet red; but when they were finally old enough that Gon asked Killua to show him, Killua was so nervous that it wound up being a joint teaching effort.  
  
#15 (Touch): Touch was not a comfortable thing to Killua, whose family had never touched him expect to train him; during the Hunter Exam, he experienced a shock every time he was touched casually--Leorio teasingly ruffling his hair, Kurapika absently putting a hand on his shoulder as he passed, and Gon, Gon sitting so close to him that their knees banged together, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, kicking him in his sleep, grabbing his hand to pull him along, and at some point Killua decided it didn't matter and stopped noticing.  
  
#16 (Weakness): Boldness alongside secretiveness, innocence alongside experience, simplicity alongside complexity, openness alongside distrust--they were a classic case of opposites attracting, and their weaknesses were so naturally countered by each other that as a team, individual weaknesses might as well not have existed.  
  
#17 (Tears): Killua has been taught that tears are not only useless but dangerous, signaling weakness, and so he has learned not to cry; he is bewildered when Gon cries freely and refuses to stop, seeing no need to hide his emotions from anyone, least of all Killua.  
  
#18 (Speed): Sometimes friendships form long and slow over the years, and sometimes they form in a matter of days or even minutes; Gon knew this, but he didn't know that they could form in seconds, in the time it takes to meet someone's eyes, until he looked up and saw Killua looking back at him.  
  
#19 (Wind): They like traveling by boat, because if they catch the wind just right and make use of the sails they feel like they can fly, and they make a point of traveling this way whenever they can, hanging from the rigging and feeling the wind whip through their hair while Gon teaches Killua the language of birds.  
  
#20 (Freedom): It occurred to Killua once, somewhere in their mid-twenties, that neither he nor Gon had ever yet had a place of their own, and that they both vaguely called Whale Island home but were rarely there; and the thought made him smile, because he knew _home_ was sitting next to him, staying or going as he stayed or went, and so that together they had the freedom to call the whole world home.  
  
#21 (Life): Life's a game, they could agree on that readily enough; but to Killua, the point was to win, and to Gon, the point was to play.  
  
#22 (Jealousy): Killua had never experienced jealousy, since the only opinion he'd ever cared for was his father's and he was his father's chosen heir; he was therefore unprepared for it when the friendliest person he'd ever met became the center of his world, and at first he felt threatened by Gon's attachment to everything that wasn't him.  
  
#23 (Hands): Killua's hands were steady, no matter how swollen and damaged they became; and Gon, looking at them, felt a curious lack of guilt because there was no question between Killua and himself over what should be done, no question that if Killua could just hold his hands steady, Gon could do the rest.  
  
#24 (Taste): There are many new tastes in this new world, this new life: the taste of exciting foods that he couldn't even pronounce, that the whole of Whale Island probably didn't have; the taste of sweat when he was doing well, and blood when he was not; the taste of grit when he hit the deck, and the taste of new strange medicines shoved down his throat; the taste of wine, stolen from another's glass, the taste of an assassin's mouth on his.  
  
#25 (Devotion): It started simply and grew quickly, and no one observing could quite say the moment when they became friends, never mind the moment when that friendship began to encompass unqualified devotion; as for themselves, they couldn't say either, because they so quickly forgot it had ever been any other way.  
  
#26 (Forever): Neither of them ever worried about the future; they just went along, one adventure at a time, and in the manner in which they went--the shared hotel rooms, the shared jokes, the ways of speaking without words and hearing without being spoken to-- _forever_ was implicit.  
  
#27 (Blood): Killua was unable to do many simple yet vital things, like acknowledge he was in pain or be troubled by the scent of blood or realize he himself was bleeding, and after the first close call it became Gon's habit not to be satisfied until he himself had checked Killua for injury after every battle.  
  
#28 (Sickness): The flu took on new meaning huddled under the same blankets and arguing over whether it was too hot or too cold, battling over whose turn it was to get up and shuffle into the kitchen for soup, comparing each other's glassy eyes and flushed faces for signs of recovery, kicking at each other to wake up and provide entertainment or to be left alone and allowed to sleep; they never caught an illness but they gave it to each other, and those small wars over blankets and soup made being ill that much more bearable.  
  
#29 (Melody): Gon can't sing but thinks he can; Leorio and Kurapika put up with it, unwilling to disillusion the innocent boy in even this slight way, but Killua tells him he sounds like a cat with its tail caught in a door, and Gon confidently replies that Killua is just jealous.  
  
#30 (Star): "Stars don't get any closer no matter how long you chase them," Gon says suddenly one cold night, looking up at the sky with a worried frown; "People do, if we could just make them hold still for one damn minute," Killua says, and though his tone is gruff and he hasn't looked up from starting the fire, Gon's frown eases.  
  
#31 (Home): It takes Mito-san less than 48 hours to have the child assassin eating his vegetables, saying _please_ , and hugging her before bed, and Gon thinks happily that he was very right to bring Killua here.  
  
#32 (Confusion): At first there are frequent moments of confusion, as they try to mesh together the life of a backwoods kid and the life of an assassin; "It's a video game," Killua has to constantly explain, "it's a type of computer, it's a way to hook phones together, it's slang for the internet," and "It's a hug," Gon has to explain to Killua, "it's a gift, it's a road trip, it's just because, it's best friends."  
  
#33 (Fear): Their joys are shared, but their fears are usually quite different; Gon fears disappointing others, or disappointing himself, while Killua fears being trapped, being evil, being unworthy, and one more fear that it would never occur to Gon to mirror--losing their friendship.  
  
#34 (Lightning/Thunder): "Boom," Gon said complacently as Killua executed yet another perfect lightning strike using his Nen, and Killua chased him away from where he was practicing, complaining that he didn't need the sound effects.  
  
#35 (Bonds): Killua wasn't used to the concept that bonds could be unbreakable, and so he kept asking Gon at regular intervals if he still wanted them to stay together until Gon finally became upset and asked why Killua didn't trust him; after that, Killua didn't ask anymore, but it was still many years before he finally stopped doubting.  
  
#36 (Market): Gon had a child's simplicity and Killua loved games, so it wasn't surprising that together they could turn even the most mundane tasks into play: racing to answer the doorbell, pushing each other around the supermarket in shopping carts, tossing wet dishes in the air for the other one to catch before drying.  
  
#37 (Technology): Technology was one area where Killua was so far ahead of Gon it was impossible for him to ever catch up, and it soon became Killua's habit to automatically book tickets and reservations for both of them, send emails and search the web, and do any other task that required even a hint of technological competency--eventually, after a few mishaps, Gon was forbidden from even touching the keyboard.  
  
#38 (Gift): Growing up Killua owned everything he could possibly want, having only to make a demand and a servant would fill it--but he had never been given gifts, and when Gon gave him one for no reason other than he had seen something that made him think of Killua it kept Killua up most of the night, wondering and staring at both the gift and the giver.  
  
#39 (Smile): Gon's smile was readily given, but no less a gift for its abundance; Killua's was rarely genuine unless given to Gon, but when it was genuine it, too, was a gift.    
  
#40 (Innocence): After awhile Gon learns that when his question has embarrassed Killua, Killua will make up an absurd or perverted reply; but so great is Gon's innocence in so many matters that he frequently can't tell the real answers from the jokes, and so suffers the indignity of other people's reactions when he inadvertently offers up one of Killua's inventions in conversation.  
  
#41 (Completion): At first, it occasionally occurs to one of them to wonder what will happen when they've completed whatever quest they happen to be on at the moment, and whether they will still stand side by side when that happens; but soon enough they realize that they will never, ever live long enough to actually do all the things they want to do together.  
  
#42 (Clouds): They lie on their backs and compare cloud pictures with each other, and Killua is disconcerted by how often they see the same thing, but Gon thinks it's natural that they should be that way.  
  
#43 (Sky): The night sky is not something Killua has ever studied, but Gon knows all the constellations and teaches them to him; then, they make up their own constellations, naming them after people they know or places they've been together, and often Killua will look up at the sky and smirk to know that Leorio's Briefcase Falling Apart or That One Freaky-Looking Fish is looking down on him.  
  
#44 (Heaven): Celestial Tower was heaven in more than name to Gon and Killua, for they had new skills to learn, people to practice them against, and each other for company, and in twelve years neither of them had ever been happier.  
  
#45 (Hell): Killua doesn't believe in it, and Gon does, but Gon doesn't believe anyone he knows is bad enough to go there, whereas Killua doesn't believe in it only because if he did, he would condemn himself there in an instant.  
  
#46 (Sun): Gon was like the sun to Killua: so bright that he couldn't help but look, so warm that he couldn't help but draw closer, and effortlessly catching Killua in his orbit.  
  
#47 (Moon): Killua was like the moon to Gon: pale and silver, combining mystery and beauty in a way that was impossible to look away from, sometimes appearing and sometimes hiding himself but it didn't matter because Gon always knew he was there.  
  
#48 (Waves): During the nights of the exam Gon tells Killua how he and Kurapika and Leorio all met and became friends on the way there; Killua mulls it over and then thanks Gon, telling him that if Kurapika and Leorio's bickering becomes unbearable he now plans to find the nearest body of water and chuck Gon into it to stop the fight.  
  
#49 (Hair): As they got older, Gon's childishly messy hair began to flatten out and behave itself, but Killua's only stood further on further on end--he complained about it occasionally, but was always swiftly silenced by Gon's dry remark that if he would stop using electricity as a weapon, his hair would stop looking like he'd been recently electrocuted.  
  
#50 (Supernova): Like all best friends, they occasionally became competitive, but it never drove a wedge between them; either it would spur them on to newer and greater abilities, like the time Killua refused to share his ultimate technique with Gon, or it would devolve into silliness, like the time Gon swore that he would get an ultimate technique with the power of a supernova, just so Killua couldn't beat him. 


End file.
